L'héritier du phoenix
by marie potter riddle
Summary: Après avoir entendu la prophétie, Lily se fait passer pour morte et s'enfuit, consciente du danger sur sa famillie si l'on découvrait que son enfant est probablement celui de la prophétie. C'est ma première fic. Soyez gentils!Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

_15 Novembre_

_Pov Lily_

Enceinte.

Elle, Lily Evans Potter, était enceinte.

Depuis quelques temps, elle ne se sentait pas très bien et agissait bizarrement, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pouvait être enceinte.

"Félicitations Mme Potter! Vous êtes due pour la fin du mois du juillet." Dit le médicomage en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Elle était enceinte!!! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire! Des larmes de joie s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle se leva d'un bond et serra le médicomage dans ses bras. Il ria avec elle. Il aimait toujours lorsque les futurs parents étaient heureux de la nouvelle. Malheureusement, en ces temps-ci, cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

En effet, une guerre faisait rage dans le monde de la magie. Le mage noir Lord Voldemort faisait des ravages dans toutes la Grande-Bretagne. Il avait décidé d'éliminer les moldus et les Sangs-de-bourbe comme il disait. Bien sûr, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières s'opposèrent et s'opposent à lui, mais beaucoup sont morts en essayant.

_Comme les parents de James._

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient morts et James Potter, son mari, en était toujours affecté. Évidemment, il ne le montrait pas, mais Lily s'avait qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Ses parents à elle étaient morts il y a de ça un an, dans une attaque orchestrer par Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

James et elle, comme beaucoup d'autres, avaient décidé d'attendre la fin de la guerre avant de fonder une famille. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre leurs futurs enfants en danger surtout qu'ils étaient très actifs dans cette guerre. Ils faisaient tout deux partis de l'Ordre du Phoenix, groupe crée par Albus Dumbledore pour lutter contre Voldemort. Ils avaient même déjà affronté trois fois Voldemort et s'en étaient sortis. Plutôt, ce matin-là, Albus avait convoqué une réunion d'une grande importance.

_Je me demande ce qu'il va nous annoncer. Je crois qu'à la fin de la réunion, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à James et ensuite on pourra le dire à tous nos amis._

Heureuse de son idée, Lily retourna chez elle n'ayant aucune idée que ses plans allaient être bouleversés cette nuit-là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La prophétie**

_15 novembre quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix_

Tout le monde parlait bruyamment discutant de choses et d'autres. Lily et James étaient avec leurs amis Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. En fait, les garçons discutaient et Lily, elle, les regardaient en souriant.

_Pov James_

_Elle agit bizarrement depuis cette après-midi. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Elle est parti et revenu toute souriante. Elle va bien me le dire plus tard._

Dumbledore se leva soudainement et tout le monde se tut.

"Bienvenue mes amis, aujourd'hui je dois vous annoncer quelque chose d'une grande importance qui va sans aucun doute mener à la fin de cette guerre."Dit gravement Dumbledore, le pétillement de ses yeux vacant.

_De quoi parle-t-il? Quelque chose qui va mettre fin à cette guerre?_

"Une prophétie a été révélé et elle déclare qu'un enfant naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet et cet enfant aura le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Malheureusement, un espion l'a découvert en même temps que moi alors il est fort probable que Voldemort est lui aussi au courant" Finit Dumbledore.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

_Fin pov James_

_Pov Lily_

Lily sentit son cœur cessé de battre quelques instants.

_À la fin du mois de juillet?? Merlin! Je suis due à la fin du mois de juillet! Est-ce que mon enfant est celui de la prophétie?_

Cette pensée la terrifia. Sa famille serait traquée jour et nuit. Son enfant serait toujours en danger et ils finiraient sûrement par être tous tués. Non, elle ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Elle fut soudain ramener à la réalité en entendant Alice Londubat pousser un petit cri en face d'elle.

"Merlin! C'est à cette près de cette date que je dois mettre mon enfant auu monde!", s'exclama-t-elle. Des félicitations et des acclamations retentirent dans toute la pièce. Même James était tout content et ne remarqua pas que sa femme était pâle. Lily hésitait. Elle avait horreur de leur cacher une nouvelle aussi importante, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas que son enfant vive ça. Elle se sentit mal pour Alice et Frank et leur nouvelle responsabilité. Elle se sentait égoïste de faire passer ses désirs avant, mais elle ne pourrait jamais accepter que sa famille soit détruite à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait encore beaucoup à planifier.

_Fin pov Lily_

_Pov normal_

Si quelqu'un avait regarder Lily en ce moment, ils auraient pu voir son air pâle et la détermination dans ses yeux. Heureusement, personnne ne le fit sinon ils auraient pu deviner ce qu'elle planifiait déjà.


End file.
